


Hurt

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-13
Updated: 2002-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is hurt by another guy.  Lex comforts him.  Unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

## Hurt

by Max

[]()

* * *

* * *

**HURT**

* * *

General Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to somone else. I make no money from being sad and having no imagination to make original characters. Pity me. 

General Warning: This story contains descriptions of male/male sexual/romantic relationships. Please leave if you shouldn't see this because of being under-age, and or dissaproving of this. 

Send feedback: veryhappyguyus@yahoo.com 

* * *

Clark was running, his view obscured by the pouring, stinging tears in his eyes. He ran, blindly, not caring where he was going, so long as it was far away. Fast, long, strides kept him moving, but carelessly, clumsily, until the inevitable happened. He tripped and fell to the ground. Of course, he wasn't hurt, he just sat there, consumed by his crying. Dimly, he was aware of being in one of the numerous fields beside the road. Silently, he cried, not even breathing very heavily, as if he thought the universe might forget about him if he were quiet. Even the sky seemed to heave its silence over the cool summer evening; there was barely a breeze to stir the crops. And still Clark sat, in his own private nightmare reverie. 

~~ 

Lex drove one of his many cars, the Jaguar, for details sake. He had just left Metropolis after some 'business' -- if by business you meant getting dead-drunk and sleeping with whoever happens to be around, then waking up in a hotel-room with a terrible hangover and spending all day getting over it. Well, there were many types of business, and this was one that Lex called 'keeping sane'. Still, he wasn't feeling terribly good. Sighing, he turned off to the road to the Luthor mansion, and let his eyes drift to the crop fields. He imagined all the people who would be working on them when the sun rose; all those little inconsequent lives - were they really happy? Perhaps, happier than him. Then, his eyes did a double-take. There was someone out in that field. And, Lex had a feeling he probably knew who it was - after all, who else would it be? 

~~ 

Clark heard the sound of a car on the road, it was slowing down. He looked up, afraid, then saw that it was Lex, coming towards him. 

"Clark?" ~ Lex. 

Clark looked at him, tears slowed by now, but with an expression that scared Lex. 

"Jesus, Clark - what's happened?" ~ Lex. 

Clark looked down, his lids heavy again. Lex was beside him, now, kneeling down. 

"W-whitney..." ~ Clark. 

_Oh fuck_ thought Lex. 

"What did he do?" ~ Lex, softly. 

Carefully, Lex touched Clark's shoulder, and was glad that the younger guy didn't start away. Clark looked at him again, with an expression only readable as 'not good'. 

"H-he..." ~ Clark, trailed off, and shakily stood up, shaking his head. 

"It's cold - do you want to get in the car?" ~ Lex suggested. 

Clark considered, then nodded miserably. 

They sat in the back of the car, and Lex watched Clark, worried. 

"Y-you're gonna call my parents, aren't you?" ~ Clark, quietly. 

"No. Not if you tell me what's going on" ~ Lex. 

Clark looked at him, the tear-tracks still visable. 

"OK" ~ Clark. 

He took a deep breath. 

"I-I was at practice, and th-then I walked home. A-and Whitney followed me" ~ Clark. 

Pause. 

"H-he said he was sorry f-for the scarecrow thing, a-and wanted to m-make it up to me. S-so, then...h-he kissed me" 

Pause. Lex kept quiet. 

"A-and I thought i-it was OK, and kissed h-him back..." 

**+=+FLASHBACK+=+**

"Get down on your knees" ~ Whitney's tone was low yet commanding. 

Somehow, Clark couldn't resist this, even with all his super-strength. 

Whitney opened his fly, and told Clark: 

"Do it" 

Clark looked up at him. 

"DO IT!" ~ Whitney. 

And Clark finds himself doing it, and he swallows, and draws back. 

Whitney does up his zip. 

"Fucking faggot, ever mention this to anyone and I'll kill you! I mean it: I'll fucking kill you, cocksucker!" ~ Whitney. 

Then, as an afterthought, he spits in Clark's face. 

Whitney walks away. Clark runs... 

**+=+END FLASHBACK+=+**

Curiously, Clark wasn't crying much, it was as if all emotion had been drawn out of him, now. He looked at Lex, for a reaction. 

"Why did you let him?" ~ Lex, seeming pained. 

Clark shrugged. 

"I wanted to do it" ~ Clark. 

"Why?" ~ Lex. 

"Because I'm a fag, because I'm a 'fucking cocksucker', OK?! That's why." ~ Clark. 

The emotional dam broke again, and Clark was crying, hard this time. Very slowly, and gently, Lex put his arms around Clark. 

"It's OK - I understand" ~ Lex. 

Clark accepted this desperately needed comfort. 

"It hurts" ~ Clark, through his silent tears. 

"I know" ~ Lex, running a hand softly through Clark's hair, "I know". 

\--tbc-- 


End file.
